Your Eyes
by Blonde Songbird
Summary: One-shot song phiclet! Christine is dying.. Read to find out more! "Coughing, my eyes befell my vanity. On it, lay a piece of paper and a pen that idly sat beside it. It was a letter to Erik… a letter that I never thought I'd summon enough courage to writ


A/N: Well, I was listening to the RENT soundtrack, and I came across this song and was like, "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! These are SO PHANTOMSIH!" :-) And before I lose the inspiration, I decided to write an angst song phic! I needed a brief break from "A Stolen Life", hehe! Lyrics will be in italics like always! Please R&R!

Setting: Christine's flat.

_Christine's POV_

"She's had pneumonia, Monsieur, and considering the fact that she's a singer… Well, that didn't help her… She doesn't have much longer…" I faintly heard the doctor inform Raoul in a muffled tone. Raoul's body shook violently with sobs, as the doctor placed a consoling arm around him. "I'm terribly sorry, Monsieur le Viscomte… I know that the wedding was only in a week…"

I lay there, sputtering out a cough. It felt as if my lungs were collapsing – and I didn't doubt that they were. My eyes were half-closed, and my once bright azure eyes had most likely dimmed. Raoul approached my bed, bending down at my side. Lightly pushing a blonde curl from my face, he pressed an adoring kiss to my forehead.

"Christine…" He spoke in a broken whisper. "I love you so much… P-please don't leave me, darling…"

I could only sadly gaze up at him, tears resting on the rim of my eyes. It caused me pain to talk, and when I did, it only brought more coughing fits.

A nurse shuffled into my room, timidly approaching Raoul. "Monsieur, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you," She began shyly, throwing a pity-filled gaze at me, "But the doctor wishes to talk to you downstairs…"

Raoul bit his lip and gave my hand a tight squeeze. "I'll only be a moment, Christine…" He told me, his voice cracking. Planting another kiss on my warm forehead, I felt a tear land on the top of my head, as he quickly exited the room.

In my bed, I choked back sobs and stared up at the ceiling. I was dying – it was as simple as that. The doctor attempted to speak in a low voice when telling Raoul this, as to keep it from my ears, but I knew it… I had known it for quite some time…

My body trembled, while I blinked back additional tears. Death. This was the one thing that I feared most. Yet… it never seemed as if Erik had feared it…

_Erik._

The mention of his name brought me more pain than this illness did. My breathing scarce, I moved my head slightly in order to look around the room. The nurse remained standing there, her short brown curls resting on her nervous shoulders. I fought desperately to keep my eyes open… I wanted to see him again… Just one more time… My Angel of Music… I could imagine him, and as I remembered how he looked, how he walked, how he sang… I could not help but smile and shiver at the same time. His eyes were the most memorable thing about him, as well as his voice. His hazel eyes always glowed with a warm comfort, yet blazed with a fiery passion; and it was as if they could always see into my soul – he always knew what I was thinking…

Tears escaped my eyes, trailing down the crevasse of my pallid cheeks. I remembered the last time I saw him… He had kissed my forehead and released Raoul and me… I could still hear his sobs echoing throughout the house upon the lake, as Raoul and I fled.

"Christine, I love you!" He had sobbed, calling after me, causing me to sorrowfully look back.

_Your Eyes_

_As We Said Our Goodbyes_

_Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind_

_And I Find I Can't Hide From_

_Your Eyes_

My gaze drifted towards the mirror that hung silently in my room, causing memories to cascade through me. I had heard his voice for three months before he revealed himself to me… And when I finally saw him, the first things that engraved themselves into my mind were his eyes. They were a display of numerous emotions: misery, rejection, comfort, passion, and… love. Swallowing, I blinked rapidly, remembering the mist that had surrounding me when he opened the mirror… And how I had suddenly plunged into darkness the moment I placed my quivering hand in his graceful one.

_The Ones That Took Me By Surprise_

_The Night You Came Into My Life_

_Where There's Moonlight_

_I See Your Eyes_

"Erik…" I whispered into the vast air about me, praying to God that by some chance, my Angel would hear my cry…

"Mademoiselle?" The nurse's shaking voice inquired. "Do you need something?"

Turning to look at her, I attempted to present her with a weak smile. "No… no, thank you. I… I would just like to be alone, please." At first, she opened her mouth to protest, but I interrupted her with my soft plea. "Please." I repeated quietly.

Nodding, the girl most likely knew not to refuse the wish of a dying woman. Consequently, she scurried from the room in a hastened pace.

I sniffled, as a set of newfound tears rushed forward and spilled down my cheeks. Coughing, my eyes befell my vanity. On it, lay a piece of paper and a pen that idly sat beside it. It was a letter to Erik… a letter that I never thought I'd summon enough courage to write…

And I didn't.

Oh, but I wish I had! Now, it simply hurt to move. Frowning, my watery eyes remained locked on that blank letter. I desperately wished to stand and pour my heart out on that piece of paper – anything to be able to communicate with Erik once more… I coughed again, this time repeatedly. After the fit was finally over for the time being, I emitted a shaky sigh. I never got the chance to reply to his confession of love… I never was able to tell him…

_How'd I Let You Slip Away_

_When I'm Longing So To Hold You_

_Now I'd Die For One More Day_

_'Cause There's Something I Should_

_Have Told You_

_Yes There's Something I Should Have_

_Told You_

Silently, I coldly berated myself for not telling him… I had acted so childish when I was with him. I had never appreciated his true beauty. When my eyes initially settled on his horrendous deformity, I had shrieked constantly – evidently thinking that if I screamed loud enough, perhaps the nightmare would end. But when I saw the hurt aglow in his eyes, something inside me wrenched. How could someone with such a terrifying appearance have the voice of an angel? And his eyes… I had once heard that the eyes are the windows to the soul, and if that were true, Erik's soul was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen.

Now, that I had been away from him for a great deal of time, and I had matured… I felt terrible and wished I had simply _told_ him! Regret swam over my petite body, while I coughed and rested my hands on my stomach.

_When I Looked Into Your Eyes _

_Why Does Distance Make Us Wise? _

_You Were The Song All Along _

_And Before The Song Dies_

"Erik…" I whispered the name delicately again, before coughing.

Beckoning all the strength I could possibly manage, I gently pushed the sheets from my body and attempted to stand. I grasped onto the bedpost for a moment, before ambling towards my vanity. Taking a seat, I coughed yet again and with a trembling hand, clutched the awaiting pen. My eyes wandered up, finding my reflection staring back at me. I inwardly gasped… I looked like a ghost! Under my eyes, I had obtained dark circles, and my cheeks had lost their tint of pink. My lips were no longer scarlet, but colorless as well. With a light cough, I stared down at the paper. He had to know… Erik had to know… Very slowly, I brought the pen to the paper, writing in dark ink:

**_Dearest Erik…_**

But this was as far as I was able to get. A series of aggressive coughs began to flee from my mouth, and I instantly dropped the pen to the desk in pain. Falling to the floor, I stared up at the letter that I had begun to write. No… I couldn't die now… _He had to know…_ Please, God, not now… Just a few more moments… _Please_… Tears pricked at my eyes, as I attempted to stand but couldn't. Managing to pull myself back up to the vanity, I tightly seized the pen and pressed it to the paper, continuing what I had begun.

**_Although… you may have… never known…_** I wrote in between pauses and coughing fits, **_I do and always have… loved you, Angel…_**

Trembling, I gingerly placed it in an envelope and sealed it. On its surface, I engraved the word "Erik" on it with much difficulty. Permitting it to stay there, I knew that someone would find it… someone who knew who Erik was and send it… Perhaps Raoul… Perhaps no one, but the least I could do was write it and pray that someone would.

Dragging myself back to my bed, I lay there, grasping my sheets. My body wracked with ghastly coughs.

Pain… The worst pain I had ever experienced now devoured my body.

Darkness… enclosed itself around me, as my eyes gradually shut. I had been in darkness such as this, but my Angel had been there with me… to comfort me – to protect me. But where was he now? Oh, Angel! Don't leave me in this darkness all alone… I _need_ to hear you… I _need_ to see you…

A solitary tear journey down my cheek, as it rested on my tongue and permitted me to taste its saltiness. And finally… the pain was gone… and with it gone, came the utmost peace I had ever felt in such a long time.

_I Should Tell You I Should Tell You_

_I Have Always Loved You _

_You Can See It In My Eyes_

**FINIS.**


End file.
